


Unexpected Variables [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Have No Chill, Fluff, Garden of Eden, God Narrates, Humour, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: The Beginning Of The World isn’t going quite the way it’s supposed to, mostly because Aziraphale and Crowley can’t keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Unexpected Variables [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Variables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124283) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 

> Come talk to me on tumblr @timeisaballofstring (main) or @ithnkperhapsyouvegotthewrongshop (GO nonsense)

Google Drive download:

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jWjyhFrdZlRrMvA8AlmBMVLAqHh7Ovm9

mp3 / 2.3 MB / 6 minutes


End file.
